leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fiddlesticks/@comment-32344140-20191028211701
Sooo, since Fiddlle remake is coming, I'll just put this there... Numbers are not balanced at all, they're just here to give an average idea. Quick overview : silence and fear moved to passive (interact with E, W and R), Q : heavily modified drain, W : skillshot granting MS speed, E : low CD viktor's laser like skillshot, R : unchanged OR R : different version. Passive : Deafening Shriek of Terror Damaging enemy champions with 2 successive Crow Ability (all except Drain) will silence them for 1,5 sec (a champion can be affected only once every 8 sec). Damaging an enemy champion with 3 successive Crow Ability will fear him for 2 sec (this effect can only happen once every 8 sec). Q : Drain Range : 300 CD : 20/19/18/17/16 sec Fiddlestick heals for 8% of his missing HP + 10% AP per second for 5/5,5/6/6,5/7 seconds, and deals the same amount as damage to an enemy. While draining, Fiddlestick is immune to CC, and the tether cannot be broken. W : Dark Wind Range : 700 CD : 15/14/13/12/11 sec Fiddlestick commands a crow to charge in a line, damaging the first enemy hit, and leaving a trail of wind that gives Fiddlestick 20/24/28/32/36% (+1% per 20 AP) movement speed in the direction the projectile went. E : Talon from Above Range : 525 CD : 2 sec Fiddlestick commands a floc of crows to attack on a 500 unit line, dealing 50/60/70/80/90 + 25% AP magic damage. R : good old ulti or R : Fiddlestick instantly deals damage around him (same AOE and damage than current ulti) for 7 seconds; Fiddlestick gets a Jumpscare stack for every 600 damage dealt to enemy champions. Each Jumpscare stack allows him to instantly blink (same range as current ulti). Explanations : The main issue for Fiddlestick enemies nowaday is the instant "jump in yo face + quite garanteed Fear + massive damage". With this passive, now the scarecrow's victim would have a chance to escape. I don't know if I phrased correctly but : silence can happen on multiple champions, fear cannot (maybe it should? since you lose the point'n'click Fear and now would have to skillshot). Also, Fear and Silence CD and duration should maybe scale with AP / CDR? Drain : I feel like this spell should be a strength contest between Fiddle and his foe. Nowaday, it's very binary : either the guy in front of Fiddle got a dash/blink, and can escape the range, or got one or multiple CC and can ruin you if you dare drain for to long. Or he got none of these, and you drain him to his doom. Most of the time, you're going to blow all your basic abilities and escape with passive to win the trade, wich is quite a lame gameplay... With this new drain, to deal big damage, you'll need to be low hp, getting prone to being nuked to death (I feel like it stick with the "high risk high reward" idea). The short range and long CD would prevent abuse; and finaly, the CC immunity and infinite tether would indeed prevent Drain interruption... but with the "low hp" condition to deal damage and any healing reduction item or Ignite, Fiddle's opponent got all his chances to kill him. Also, the W would allow Fiddle to come close enough for draining, but also would give away your intent to do so. New R : The initial jump from current R is quite a core mecanic, and it seems they want to keep it anyway. I had thought of this alternate ulti to keep the "omygawd he is jumping at ma face!" feeling, but without the quite easy initiation. Voilà. Thoughts?